Personalites Past
by Totaldramafan102
Summary: each of Mike personas are sprirt with their own past, given life again since their spirits are in Mike medlain. But what are their past? Who were they before they became spirits? How did they became spirits in the first place? Find out here, where they confess their past that were long forgotten...
1. Chester

Chapter one: Chester

Dagnabit! Why do I have to do this confession of past first! Just because I remember my past, doesn't mean I they can record it and tell people all willy-nilly!

*sighs* that darn Fanny and Chase whipersnapper said they won't leave me alone and Mike keep asking saying ti be good, I'm only doing this to get some peace around here!

So anyway, I was born in the age of knight, Kings, queens and dragon, a much simpler time. There were no rock-or-roll music or holligang during those times, a reason why I miss it!

Well anyway, I was a wise man back then. In my day, they actually listen to me, not like the young-ins right now! Seriously! no one ever listens to the old man theses days!

I lived a long life, and I died of natural causes at around, I don't know, 80?

Then Energi, Mike mom, had me become a protector of Mike is his medallion. I came after Mal was born in Mike mind when a record player fell of Mike head. Honestly, back in my day record players stayed in the ground, where they belong! Not falling on people's heads.

I was there for Mike like a grandpa, even Mal too and the rest of the Personalities. and I had to teach them from right and wrong too.

Then there was the whole incident where Mal disappear and Mike...

...we don't like talking about it...

*ahem* anyway, around 10 Mike got adopted by the Smith, 13 of age we got sent to Juvie thanks to Mal being a whippersnapper, and then All Stars happened

Mike defeated him, but after he did, black smoke came out of Mal and he fainted. I knew that smoke wasn't good, and I was right when that whippersnapper Lucifer came! We thought he was dead!

Mike and Mal deafened Lucifer, and he retreated back to the dark side of the mind. Mal and Mike made up and the two became family again... And we learned the island sank thanks to Chris and Chef for being idiots that mop-head.

So that's my story until Mike became the Energy user hero, now can I go now?!

(Author note)

Me: so that's Chester backstory, I had this idea for a while so here it is. The backstory for each personality is help made by Shinxshinx1595. Next perosna Svetlana!


	2. Svetlana

Chapter 2 Svetlana

Ok, now according to Fanny and Chase, it iz Svetlana turn to discuss her past

Back zen(then) , my name wasn't Sevtlana, it vas(was) Grace, my mommy and daddy vere(were) Swift and Speed,...

...The Goddess of Acrobatics and God of Swiftness, who vas also a gymnast like Svetlana, she got her Russian accent from daddy

I had black long hair Svetlana got from mom and blue eyes I got from dad. Hehehe

Anyvay(anyway) Grace had two best friend, Dean and Kimi, zhey(They) vere siblings and we used to play with each other everyday. I would zow(show) zhem(them) some gymnastics moves zshe learned from daddy and mommy.

*giggles* my daddy used to call me his graceful Grace, cause she was just as her means, graceful. It was a very happy life...until the accident...

*sighs* it was painful, vhile(while) me and my friends ve're playing in the woods, we spotted some creature and it grabbed me while we were running.

...Svetlana doesn't want to talk about what happen after zhat(that), but that was the day Svetlana as Grace life 'ended', my mommy and daddy's too...

*sniffles* Energi made Mike medallion to hold his Protectors in it, and Svetlana was one of zhem. I was 'born' vhen(when) Mike hit his head on a branch on a tree when he was running away from something, can't vemember (remember) vhat exactly zough (though)

Mal and Chester were already zhere at zhe time, and after the 'incident' and Mal disappearing, Mike got adopted, zen vhen Mal came back ve vere happy...

...but he vasnt (wasn't) the same Mal we knew before, he got Mike sent to juvie, zats when Mike locked him up in the mind.

Zen All Stars happend and Mike and Mal battled, and Mike von(won)! Hur-Ra! And some black smoke came out of Mal and zats when HE showed up after Mike took control

Ve zhen knew she truth, Mal vas forced to do zhose things and Lucifer tutored him all zhis time! And was going to take him away again! Ve tried to stop him, but ve couldn't, and he tried to control Mike ven he came back to the mind.

Mal stoped him and ve all apologized, Mal for his evil deeds, and for us for not vealizing(realizing) his pain, zhough Mal was stubborn for a bit, hehehe...

After Mike discovered his past and he powers of an Energy user, ve all gained our own bodies. And me and Manitoba started dating and got married eventually, *giggles* we have kiddes too. :3

Zo that's my story, my veal name is Grace Akane , daughter of the Goddess of Acrobatics and God of Swiftness.

Now, Svetlana must be going, zhe going to be missing her next gymnastic tournament!

(Author note)

Me: well that Svetlana story, credit goes to ShinxShinx1595 for the backstories and names for the perosnas. next is the jersey shore reject Vito!


	3. Vito

Chapter 3: Vito

Great, now I have to do this?! Fine...

Back then, in Vito's past, I was known as Derek, my dad was Devi Davila ,the God of Strength, and my mom was Carina ,the goddess of love.

Back then, I still had slick back hair, but my hair was brown, the one I got from my ma, and my eyes were black, I got them from my pops. I still had tan skin too. Vito's accent I also got from my mom.

My pops was the one who taught me how to surf and skateboard, and my mom would take me out to my favorite places for fun too!

My friend was Megan, and I had a crush on her, hehehe...

We met when I was trying to use my powers I got from my' dad, strength, and I was a beginner and it didn't went so well...

Then Megan came and healed me up, I didn't know where she came from, but then we talked a while and I remember she was the loner in my class, and that's when I got my crush on her she was the daughter of the Goddess of healing I think...

...like Stvelana, Derek had an 'accident' that made me become a spirit, only 4 at the time too.

I was tied to a tree, a weapon was aimed at my head then...

...I'm not going past that, too painful.

Energi made me Vito when I became a spirt of the medallion, and The Vito was 'born' when a football hits Mike head at the beach.

Ya must have heard from the others about what happens next, Mike 'incident' Mal disappearing, Juive, then all stars.

Mike totally wreck Mal, but then this black smoke came out of him, and HE came!

Lucifer that Gumba tortured Mal this whole time he was gone, and forced him like this. He was going to take him away, but we weren't gonna have that.

He almost won, but then Mal woke up and beat him, then blah blah blah, Necrolander and Mike discovered his past thing happened and Ya know the rest.

When we got our own bodies, I married Crystal, or Sial as I call her, and had a family. And years latter, when I discovered my past, I found out I had a little sister!

Sedona is her name, and my pops is alive! I thought he was dead with ma, but he was alive. So I'm grateful for that, but I still miss mom at times...

So that's the Vito's story, my real name is Derek Davila.

Now, I got to go, I need a tan

(Authors note)  
Me: and there's Vito story! Crystal belongs to shinxshinx1595. Next is the Aussie Mantioba!


	4. Mantioba

Chapter 4 :Manitoba

So, it my turn eh? Fair enough, ok, let's go back when I was a little roo.

My name was Earth back then, but I told my friends to call me Manitoba, or Manny, cause I just loved that name. Ironic isn't it, that it became my name when I became a personality.

My parents were Wind, the Goddess of Adventure while my ol' dad was Solar, the God of the Wilderness

Back then, I had blue eyes like the sky from my mom and blonde hair from my dad. I also got my accent from my mom, hehehe

I best friend was Rodger and Isabella, we used to hang out all the time.

When I was little, my mom used to bring me to this flower meadow/field where she used to play with me, my dad even sewed up my hat there.

My dad had a hat exactly like mine, only his was black with a red sash, while mine is a tan and green sash.

I got it when I was three...when...

...lets just say, when I had my 'accident', I was stuffed into a sack, and a sword is what ended me.

*growls and holds his neck* the dingo neva' got caught, but he's no longer alive... Let's just say, it was someone I thought I could trust, because he was closed to my friend Rodger too ...

...anyway, I was 'born' when Mikey over there hit his head, can't remember though, that memory fuzzier then evar'

And you all heard the rest from my mate, 'the incident' then Mal goes and disappears, Juvie and finally All Stars.

I knew something was going to happened when Mike got hit on the head, then Mal came.

Mike beat him good though, and Mal was defeated, and black smoke came out of him. But then...

...Lucifer, that dingo! He was the reason Mal was like this, he tortured him all this time! We tried to defend him, but we got beat unfortunately. Then Mike came when Lucifer was planning to take someone else with Mal as a new 'Apprentice' or whatever he called it, when Mike came.

He tried to control Mike next, but Mal woke up and stop him, then Mike finally remember his past and powers in the whole Necrolander thing.

When I got a new body, me and Svet kinda started dating, I might have had a crush on her when we were in the mind, hehehe

Eventually, we married and had little Roos of our own. And guess what? I found my mom and dad too! They were still alive!

So that's the great Manitoba Smiths Story, or should I say, Earth Rokuro.

Now, I need to get going, those treasures ain't gonna discover themselves are they?  
(Author Note)  
Me: there's Mannys story! Did anyone noticed that Manny the youngest yet he acts like the oldest(Manitoba: I am not!) next up, Mike 'twin' Mal!


	5. Mal

Chapter 5: Mal

Ugh, seriously?! Now I have to do this?! *huffs* fine then!

Before I was a spirit, my name was Rex, I was the son of Ryuuga the God of Gravity and Kumai the Goddess of Weapons. I... Never knew my mom when I was a kid... My dad told me she went 'missing'...

... But, she was actually dead, she died when I was born...

I had brown hair, I got it from my dad, bright blue eyes, from my mom, when I was Rex.

I remember more of my past then the others though, on my 1st birthday, I got Tsuki, my Deconaton pup, during the whole Necrolander thing, I met Tsuki again when she was hiding from her last owner. Apparently she ran away after my 'accident'.

And believe it or not, I actually knew Mike before Energi sent him away. Back then, people called me the TRex, and we're scared of me... Mike became my first and best friend back then, and then we became friend with Naruto and Chase.

Yeah, us 4 knew each other back then. We always hang out. You know, when I was Rex, when I thought my mom was missing, Mike made a promise to me he'll help me find her.

Hehehe, my dad never got to tell me what happened to my mom, caused I died around the age of 5...

Some sick little bastard(PMF) switch the knockout gas for training with poison! Both me and my dad didn't know, so when we went in...

...my dad tried to open the door, and o held my breath as long as I can, but I couldn't hold it anymore as my dad open the door...

...*sighs* my dad tried everything...but it was too late...apparently after I died! my dad was determined to avenge me, but he got sealed in a masked for 'harming the innocent'

But what they didn't know that they were actually the ones who hired the ones who killed me, so yeah...

*ahem* anyway, I was 'born' as Mal when Billy and his Gang kicked Mike out of town while he was on the streets, I came out and helped him a bit but we still got kicked out.

We boned like brother, and we became twins as they say. I admit, I was a little jealous when the others came, but it was nice having a family in the mind.

*growls* then it all went down when the 'incident' happened, Lucifer, at the time, tried to lure me to be evil. But I didn't fall for it. When I sensed something off and was about to help Mike, Lucifer sedated me and took me to the dark side of the mind!

I was there the whole time till Mike got adopted by the Smiths, but it wasn't pretty. I managed to escape, but before I could reach the border, Lucifer confronted me.

He told me Mike and the other were planing to get rid of me! I didn't believe it of course, but then he showed me a image of them saying there were! It was fake of course, but I didn't know that.

He then used black smoke to corrupt me to be what my names mean, evil. I wanted revenge on Mike for 'betraying me' and Lucifer gave me an offer.

He told me he could teach me, and under that corruption, I chose to be his 'apprentice'

After I left to the dark side, I had an argument with Mike before I left, I lived with Lucifer. But it wasn't fun and games...

*rubs wrist* I was a rebel, and the black smoke didn't corrupt me fully, so when I was being 'soft' or 'disobedient' he would punished me...I still have the scars to prove it...

Lucifer eventually broke me, and I became like I did in All Stars. Speaking of which, I was actually surprised Mike made it out. We fought, but Mike beat, but when he did, he freed me from Lucifer controls. But all that took a lot out of me and I pass out.

When I woke up, I saw Lucifer try to control Mike! I wasn't going to let that happened, so I beat him. Me and the other apologized and well, the Necrolander thing happened.

I married Sora after getting my own body, had kids, and like I said before, met Tsuki again. I also met my Dad, after some craze incident where he was released and I gained my memories, his cracked shine(it cracked when I died) healed and he became a hero again. But most of all..

... I met my mom, long story, crazy scientist guy was bringing back the dead. And I found out I have a little sister, Flora. She looks exactly how I did when I was Rex, only black hair from our mom.

So that's my story, my real name, is Rex Sentu-James Denota

(Author Note)

Me: and that's Mally story, and that's the end...not! Hehehe! I might do OCS Personas, Ya never know :3


End file.
